


The Promise of SEP

by LadyKnight33



Series: The Saga of Gabriel Reyes [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Friendship, Human Experimentation, M/M, Medical Procedures, Pre Overwatch Era, Pre-Relationship, SEP era, Soldier Enhancement Program, Soldier Enhancement Program Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:40:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24436813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyKnight33/pseuds/LadyKnight33
Summary: The Soldier Enhancement Program produced some of the greatest warriors of the modern age and killed many in the process. All in an effort to save humanity.ORJack and Gabriel meet for the first time and focus on surviving to reach the endgame. A friendship builds and a program threatens to divide.__One hundred soldiers. Cylindrical duffle bags at their feet containing everything they would need on this new base. Their only identification were the numbers blazoned on every piece of uniform. The scientists involved in this experiment did not wish to acknowledge these soldiers as individual human beings. Morrison could appreciate that. He had volunteered for this unknown, knowing full well he might not make it out alive. But then that was the same promise awaiting him on any battlefield. His country needed him… His family needed him to do this. He wanted to see them again. Failing that he wanted them to see a peaceful future.
Relationships: Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison
Series: The Saga of Gabriel Reyes [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1764823
Comments: 10
Kudos: 54





	1. The Program

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blacksmiley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blacksmiley/gifts).



> So I have too many stories in my head. This one has been buzzing through my head since the collaboration with @Blacksmiley-c (Tumblr) for **Deep in a Dream.** You may have seen the sketches she did of the intro to this chapter or read the short excerpts I shared on my Tumblr @slytherinladyknight. I hope you enjoy the full context of those shorts and the full story of how I envision the Soldier Enhancement Program and Jack and Gabriel's friendship.
> 
> I'm dividing my time between work, school and trying to develop my own personal works I can potentially publish. Please forgive all delays.

**The Promise of SEP**  
**Chapter 1: The Program**

What had he gotten himself into? Jack was just a farmer from Bloomington, Indiana. He had joined the army out of high school because he had no idea what else to do with his life. He knew he would go back home and take over the family farm. But right now, his mother was nowhere near ready to give up ownership of day to day operations. She loved that enterprise too much. So Jack enlisted in the United States Army. His only plan was to stay for a tour or two then return home. It had been peacetime when he joined after all.

No one had expected the Omnics to go and turn the world upside down. Their protests for equal rights were righteous calls for justice. Many people supported them. Then something changed. They became militaristic and razed the countrysides across all continents. No warning. No demands. No mercy. Jack’s enlistment stretched into this conflict with no end in sight. If he did nothing, then his farm and his family would no longer exist.

Proving himself on the battlefield put him here on a dusty parade ground with a hundred other soldiers with like histories. The current state of operations were not winning this war. So the U.S. government enlisted its top soldiers from all branches of the military into an experimental program in an effort to produce a weapon strong enough and smart enough to overcome the Omnic siege. Governments across the world were attempting similar projects if Jack understood the broken news of world events.

One hundred soldiers. Cylindrical duffle bags at their feet containing everything they would need on this new base. Their only identification were the numbers blazoned on every piece of uniform. The scientists involved in this experiment did not wish to acknowledge these soldiers as individual human beings. Morrison could appreciate that. He had volunteered for this unknown, knowing full well he might not make it out alive. But then that was the same promise awaiting him on any battlefield. His country needed him… His family needed him to do this. He wanted to see them again. Failing that he wanted them to see a peaceful future.

Life quickly became routines. That was the way of life among the military. Their schedule was determined by commanding officers and the scientists, doctors, and nurses who carried out the experiments. They had been broken down into five groups of twenty. Easy enough for the medical facilities to handle and still give close attention to the results of the chemicals.

Everything from training to check ups were done with their barrack groups. Not that they weren’t allowed to visit with other teams, just that time didn’t always allow. They certainly saw the others frequently enough. But the groups were almost always going different ways. Today Jack and his team were finishing their day of infusions and observation. The mess hall awaited them with dinner. Jack had to wave them ahead as his chest started to feel odd. Tight. As if a ten ton elephant was sitting in one singular dime-sized spot on his sternum.

“Hey? You alright?” A voice startled him from his blank gaze to the white floor tiles. Jack came to the realization he was clutching his chest and bracing against the wall. He couldn’t breathe. He couldn’t answer. A dark bearded face filled his vision and still he couldn’t focus on more than the pain radiating from that spot on his chest down his left arm and to his back. Excruciating pain was his world right then. He hated it but he couldn’t do anything but clutch his shirt and gasp for breath. “Hey! Seventy-six! Answer me!” The other soldier ordered. Definitely a commanding officer. “Nurse! Nurse! Get him now! He’s having a reaction.”

Hands and arms suddenly grabbed him. Removing his shirt. Strapping him up to the wires and cables he had just escaped from. Someone accessed that medical port in his chest. Chatter and questions happened all around him. Then the pain subsided and blackness seeped into his world.

When he woke it was in the infirmary next to the experiment stretchers. The beds here were more substantial. He had no pain but was still hooked up to every monitoring device known to man. Across from the bed, nodding off in a small chair, was the bearded soldier who had called for help. The number twenty-four stood out in white on his dark gray fatigues. Had the man slept here in that tiny desk chair?

“Ah, Soldier Seventy-Six. It appears that after the last round of tests you had a myocardial infarction.” The woman in the long white lab coat was obviously a medical doctor. Her words also made no sense to him. All he knew was his body did not like whatever they pumped into him. His quizzical look broke her jargon. “You had a heart attack. But your heart did not stop and we were able to re-perfuse the tissue.”

“Oh. What does that mean now?” He felt fine.

“We observe you for another day. Record this event and use it to help design the future medications and trials. Then continue on with the Soldier Enhancement Program. As you know this is all untested territory. We know theoretically what should happen, but we do not know how the human body will react. And so long as you are willing to participate in the human trials, we will continue to try and produce stronger soldiers.” The standard answer. This was all morally gray. Soldiers at the peak of their health volunteered to be lab rats for the good of the world. Good thing most Americans did not know SEP existed.

“I’ll stay.” Jack agreed to continue into the unknown. Part of him wanted to be out there destroying the Omnics. The other part knew he could do little as he was now.

The doctor left. Nurses came in to assess his physical state. Through it all Soldier 24 slept in that small chair along the far wall. When all medical staff left, Jack relaxed into the bed to think about his decisions. If it was all worth it.

“Well, Seventy-Six,” The bearded soldier spoke. “Looks like you were the first one down.”

“I thought you were asleep.”

“Was until the doc came in. Glad we could get you back to the lab in time.”

“Did you stay this entire time?”

“Yeah.”

“Why?”

Soldier 24 shrugged. “Wanted to know how it all turned out.”

“Thanks.” Jack had a warm feeling from knowing that someone besides the medical staff cared for his well being. The man with the neatly trimmed goatee stood to leave. Suddenly Jack did not want this unexpected company to disappear. “Where are you going?”

“Breakfast. They’ll bring you food, but I have to go get mine. I’ll be back afterwards. Later, Seventy-Six.”

“Jack.” Morrison knew it was the wrong thing to say when Soldier 24’s eyebrows shot up in surprise. Anonymity kept people from getting too attached to one another. “Doesn’t feel right to keep up the numbers when you went through so much effort to make sure I was alright.”

Soldier 24 grinned broadly. “Gabriel. I’ll be back after breakfast.”

Jack was waiting on lunch by the time Gabriel returned to his room. He was staring out the window wondering when he would be able to get back out there. A pack of cards dropped into his lap. Jack’s eyes shot towards the door where Soldier 24 leaned against doorframe. “I had to hunt that down. Figured you might want something to occupy your time.”

“Well now you’re going have to stay and play.” Jack removed the deck and started shuffling. The bearded soldier chuckled and pulled up that desk chair up to the bedside table. Sitting on the edge of the bed, Jack dealt the cards, glad for the company. “How did you get permission to stay the night?” Jack asked the question that had bothered him all morning.

Gabriel heaved his shoulders as he arranged the cards in his hand. “Just told them that since we have no family here, we deserve to have someone should the worst happen.”

“You’re not what I expected.”

“And what did you expect?” A soft smile showed under that thick goatee.

“Well you always look so stern and serious. I just imagined you to be some sort of career soldier.”

“You’re not wrong about the career part. What’s your story?”

“Joined out of school. Then the Omnics started causing real trouble. No one seemed to expect it to come to all out war.”

“So you got sucked into this war. Now we’re here.” Gabriel sighed and tapped his cards on the table. There was resignation within that voice. The sound of a man not quite believing the choices he had made. 

Jack had no such hesitations. “We will finish this fight.” When Soldier 24 glanced up from the playing cards with an unexpected raised eyebrow, Jack met the questioning gaze with his own resolute decision. “We joined this program with that intention. To protect this country and our families. And I won’t stop until we’ve won. I promise you that.”

The bearded soldier seemed perplexed for a moment then his face split into a huge grin. “You’re full of ideals, aren’t you. Keep it up, Seventy-six. One day I might just believe you.”

“Hey, I’m being serious here.”

“I know you are. Don’t mind me.” Gabriel leaned back and folded his cards onto the table. “Just a career soldier who’s done with the bullshit ideals of the government. I’m here to get the job done. Don’t get me wrong, I want there to be human beings left alive when we’re done, but I’m not going pin my hopes and dreams on walking out of this war squeaky clean. Get real, Jack. I don’t know how much fighting you actually saw before being pulled into this experimental program, but it’s not pretty. Those machines… Those A.I.’s. They don’t understand death. It’s not final for them. Not in the way it is for us. They have one purpose. And that is to kill. So when you stand in the way of some helpless bystander, ask yourself. Will getting killed to save one casualty really help win the war? Or is letting those machines mow down a town so you can get the jump on them and wipe them out for good the better option? You’re either going to get your hands dirty or get killed playing hero. Your choice.”

Soldier 24 stood at the conclusion of his gruff speech. Jack sat stunned. This was not what he expected. “You can’t mean that.”

“Get back in the game, Seventy-six. I’m sure we’ll see each other out there. Keep your ideals. I want to see what you’ll become after they’re done with us.” Gabriel waved and left the room. The farm boy turned soldier was left dumbfounded by the encounter. How could someone express such genuine care for a complete stranger, yet hold this jaded belief in the military.

___________

Their day of free recreation was warm and sunny. The perfect day to be outside. It was hard to believe they were in a maximum security base for top secret experiments. Jack took the opportunity to go for a walk. When he passed the basketball courts, he admired the skill of those playing. It had been a long time since he had touched the ball. Suddenly the orange ball soared towards him and he caught it out of reflex. Fond memories of his high school games rose as he tossed the basketball from hand to hand.

“Hey, Hoosier!” On the courts just beyond the chainlink fence meant to keep wayward balls in place was Soldier 24, broad grin leading the way. “You play?” Jack sent a puzzled glance towards the bearded soldier. Had he told Gabriel he was from Indiana? He honestly didn’t think so. Glancing back at the basketball Jack chuckled and changed his direction for the courts.

“Where’d you come up with that name?” Jack kept the ball and gave it a few test bounces. It really had been a long time. He was going to make a fool of himself, but playing a game would be a good distraction.

“White guy. Basketball. I’ve seen the movie. Have you?” Gabriel grinned and crossed his arms to give the appearance of impatience. “So. About that game? Or do I have to insult your ability to jump.” Everyone on the court started laughing. Jack joined with a soft chuckle. There was no reason to be insulted when it was probably true. Jack had not practiced jumping since high school. And everyone knew the slight. But if Soldier 24 was going to start trash talking, then Jack would just have to prove him wrong.

“I’m game. So long as I’m not on your team. Got to shut you down somehow.” He grinned as the whole court recognized the challenge. Jack tossed the ball at Gabriel who caught it with firm hands, chuckling as he rose to the provocation.

“You’re on.” Soldier 24 bounced the ball back at Soldier 76. Gabriel’s numerical barrack split up in to teams. The half joining Jack had a peculiar expression on their faces, as if eager to test their skills against the loud mouth bearded soldier. Quickly memorizing the numbers on the jerseys for his new teammates, Jack made a promise to get to know these fellow soldiers. Not interacting with other barracks severely limited their potential field of friends. If they were going to be teammates at the end of this experimental program, then now was the time to take the first steps.

There was no easing into the game. The ten of them played hard. It was full court or nothing. And Gabriel was good. Better than good. He was nimble, unpredictable, and kept a fantastic awareness of the players around him. Jack had lost count of how many blind passes had succeeded. Running all afternoon, jump shots, blocks, slamming against a wall of muscle. No matter what Jack did, he just couldn’t get around Gabriel’s defenses. The one good thing to be said about joining this game was that Soldier 24’s trash talk vanished. Too intent on countering Jack’s every move. By Jack’s estimation his own team lost, but the bearded overconfident soldier’s silence was a great victory.

 _“Attention. The first sitting for the evening meal has changed and will begin at 1730. Attention. The first sitting…”_ The public announcement blared across the base wide broadcast system interrupting the basketball game. They were all getting used to this new schedule so the announcements were helpful. The mess hall could fit all one hundred soldiers, but to ease them through the cafeteria line their barracks were separated into mealtimes. The lower the number the earlier the sitting. Jack glanced up at the holographic clock beyond the fence. Almost four thirty. It was time to end the game.

Soldiers 21 to 40 had the second sitting. The men he played beside had the same thoughts. “Good game, Seventy-six.” “We’ll have to do this again.” “Yeah bring others from your barrack. We’ll make a competition out of it.” Jack waved good-naturedly. He promised to do just that. Facilitating future games sounded fun.

Gabriel lingered with the basketball spinning on his finger. The man almost looked impressed. Once it was just them, Soldier 24 stopped showing off and studied Jack intently. “You play a good game.”

“State champs, four years in a row.” Jack grinned. He was rather proud of being part of such a team.

“Not bad. You’re definitely a surprise, Seventy-six. Can’t wait to see what this experiment produces.”

“You’re not alone. I don’t quite know what to make of you.”

Soldier 24 gave an overconfident grin. “When you make up your mind, let me know. I’m sure it will be a stimulating conversation. See you around, Hoosier.” Jack returned the waved, an amused smile crossed his face. What would Gabriel say when he found out about Indiana. Perhaps Jack had a chance to surprise the man. One thing was certain, Jack needed to figure out what gave Gabriel that confidence.

Showering and joining his barrack in the line for dinner, Jack caught a glimpse of Soldier 24 deep in an animated conversation with those men and woman of his numerical group. Apparently the dour soldier Jack had first seen was only one side of a complex man. The urge to join the other barrack overcame him, but the dinner crowd of his own numerical group swept him to a different table.

Soldier 68 nudged him in the shoulder. The petite blonde had already grained herself a reputation as the best sniper in camp. Obviously she saw everything. “So, fraternizing with other groups? Sure that’s what the top brass want?” Her sly grin suggested Jack had involved himself in more intimate behavior. Jack’s shy smile said it all. He wouldn’t be opposed to a deeper relationship except for the guy he had at home. And his rule to never get involved with a teammate.

“Well, we’re here to fight the same war. What’s wrong with getting to know the other soldiers?”

“You’re too social for your own good,” Soldier 74 chuckled. A large black man with the deepest voice Jack had ever heard spoke up from across the table. 

Jack continued his list of reasons why they shouldn’t isolate themselves from their fellow soldiers. “And we’re only separated to make it easier for the scientists. That experimentation room isn’t large enough for all of us.”

“Stop being so logical, Seventy-six,” a new voice entered the conversation. Soldier 63 was a heavily muscular man of Asian decent. “Let Sixty-eight enjoy her conspiracy.”

“It’s not a conspiracy.” Soldier 68 defended herself. “You should have seen Seventy-Six with Soldier Twenty-four. It was more than a friendly conversation.”

“We were just talking about the basketball game.”

“Oh really? So this had nothing to do with him saving your life?” The female soldier wouldn’t let up on that incident. After a brief flood of guilt for not noticing, the entire barrack cracked endless jokes about the blond all-American needing rescuing. “You’ve been hero worshiping him ever since.”

“No, I haven’t.”

“Oh don’t deny it. You’ve been watching him every chance you get.”

“Alright… but come on. You’ve got to admit he’s a puzzle of a man.” Jack’s gaze returned to the bearded soldier now deep in a severe discussion with his neighboring soldier. From one extreme to another. The boy raised on the mid-western farm in him knew that even if he spent a lifetime with that man, Gabriel would remain an enigma. 

“He’s got a point. Soldier Twenty-four has already made a reputation for himself in the hand-to-hand combat rings.” Soldier 74 twisted the conversation away from any question of hero worship. Jack was grateful. “And this is only from watching from the sidelines. Our times in the gym hasn’t allowed us to meet, but I would love to a chance to go up against him.”

“You’re not alone.” Jack saw his chance to further inter-barrack relations. “Half his own barrack was eager to get back at him on the basketball court. You’re welcome to join next free day. They’re just as eager to meet new challenges.”

“So that’s what you were doing. How dull. Flirting made more sense.” Soldier 68 would not let that go. All because he once said he missed his boyfriend back home. No names or places, but a night of intense homesickness led to a round of confessions about what and who their little group missed the most. 

Jack though knew the female soldier’s secret. “No different than you eyeing Soldier Eighty-Nine at the weights.”

“Hey, he’s the one showing off when I pass by.”

Soldier 63 chuckled. “And you linger. He is showing off. But not just for you. For every woman who stops to watch. My advice to you, don’t get involved. He just likes the attention.”

“Doesn’t hurt to look. Besides, when are you going to bench more than him?”

“That’s what this Program is supposed to do.” The bodybuilder solider grinned as he flexed his arms. “The question is when.”

“Ask the first barrack.” Soldier 74 jerked his chin towards the table housing the soldiers sporting the numbers twenty and below. They were quiet and focused on their trays. From what Jack could see their food was largely untouched. “They’ve been called to the docs three times this week.”

“So we’re all going to look like that?” Jack frowned. “Doesn’t look like the Program is working.”

“They said it was an experiment when we agreed to it.” Soldier 63 shrugged. “We weren’t making a dent in the Omnic uprising as we were. That’s why we’re here. Get faster, stronger, better to defeat those machines.”

“That’s the plan. It’s just not fast, is it?” Soldier 68 frowned in the direction of the first barrack’s table.

Jack stirred the remains of the mashed potatoes, thinking back to his last lengthy stay in the infirmary. His fellow soldiers had no idea how quickly these chemicals could spiral out of control. If the first barrack looked this exhausted it was only a matter of time before they all shared that hollow expression. “For them it’s too quickly. Three weeks in… This is just the start.”


	2. The Risks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flirting with Death.

**Chapter 2: The Risks**

The mess hall was unusually quiet by the time Jack and his numerical group made it through the line. All of them searched for the cause of the silence as they made their way to their table. At first glance all the previous barracks had arrived. Though there was a gap at the table housing the second barrack. Gabriel’s barrack. The bearded soldier was not present.

Jack discarded his tray immediately. Something was wrong. That table was always the loudest. Now their somber faces spoke to their unspoken fear. He grabbed Soldier 30 by the shoulder, frantically asking, “Where is he?”

“Still with the scientists.” That’s all Jack needed to race off to the experimentation room. The clinical area with twenty stretchers to hold them while drugs untested by humans pumped into their veins. They had signed up to be the guinea pigs. Lab rats. Whatever term fit the bill. Soldier 30 shouted after him, “They’re not going to let you in! They kicked us out!” All the more reason to find out what was going on.

Jack sprinted through the halls. Plowing through the last barrack to sit for dinner to protests and questions. Only one thing mattered. Soldier 24 was not at dinner after a day with the scientists. All Jack could remember was waking up to the face of a familiar stranger and how glad he was to not be alone. He would not allow anyone to face this alone if he could prevent it.

Upon reaching the procedure room two MPs blocked the entrance. “I need to get in there.”

“Sorry, Soldier Seventy-six. The doctors are still working with the other soldiers. No one is to go in.”

“I know those soldiers aren’t alright.” To punctuate his concern a sudden cry of rage startled those in the hallway.

“The doctors and scientists are doing what they can.” The military police turned to investigate and Jack took the opportunity to push past. “Hey, you’re not allowed to go in!” Jack was past caring what was allowed. Firm hands gabbed his shoulders, but the door was already open. The chaos within the experiment room halted both Jack and the MP holding him. Two soldiers were strapped to their stretchers, restraints on all four limbs while nurses and corpsmen tried to sedate them. One soldier was hidden by a cluster of activity. The medical personnel frantically trying to save the man’s life.

An older woman in dark blue scrubs and stern demeanor intercepted the two soldiers at the door. “You’re going to have to leave, Soldier 76.”

“No. I will not be barred entry. We all voluntarily joined this medical experiment. Left our families who have no idea what we are going through here. We all know the risks involved. So the least you could do is allow those suffering to have someone at their bedside so they do not pass away alone.”

A corpsman and nurse approached the commotion. The woman in dark blue scrubs looked up at Jack with a severe expression. “All volunteers deserve privacy during any of these tests and the aftermath. Surely you would wish the same, Soldier 76.”

“With all do respect, ma’am. I’ve been there. Or don’t you recall. I was glad Soldier 24 was there when I woke up. I’m sure those soldiers will be too.”

The MP and the charge nurse allowed him entry. The four solders, three men and one woman, remained on the stretchers. They were all tied down in thick leather restraints. All sedated but one man who strained to escape. A thirty-seven was barely visible under the blood stains on his sweatpants. Jack could not see the wound from where he stood. He approached Gabriel instead. 

The man was sweating profusely despite being heavily sedated. Soldier 24’s chest heaved with each breath as though the man was running a marathon. Jack pulled up a stool and tucked his hand into the man’s loose grip. Gabriel’s fingers were cool but tightened immediately upon making contact. The man knew someone was there. That was enough for Jack. He would stay until Gabriel’s condition went one way or the other.

The thick leather restraints around the man’s wrists and ankles spoke of violent reactions. The medical access port had multiple lines coming from the man’s chest. Each line had clear liquids running into the soldier’s veins. Jack had no idea what these did. But at least the medical staff did their best to restore the health of the soldiers. Jack gripped Gabriel’s hand tightly in return to reassure the man that he was not alone. He would give the same offer to the other soldiers once he was sure his friend would be fine.

A sudden crash diverted Jack’s attention from his friend. A nurse pushed himself from the collapsed stretcher. Other corpsmen and nurses made sure their colleague was okay. The soldier, thrashing against the restraints and medical team, had thrown the staff. Jack glanced down at the dark skinned fist pale from how tightly the man gripped Jack’s own hand. He did not want to leave Gabriel’s side and the minimal comfort he provided. Yet he couldn’t just sit there when it was obvious the men and women trying to save Soldier 37 were in danger of being injured themselves. The male medics were strong, but Jack was combat trained. That required greater strength and different strategies. 

“I’ll be back. Just hang tight.” Prying his hand from Gabriel’s took more effort than Jack expected. Whatever chemical or adrenaline coursing through the man’s body created monstrous affects. Again the medical staff tried to keep him away. Under normal circumstances, Jack would have remained on the sidelines and let them do their thing. But their medicines were not working. “What do you need to hold down to get the job down?” His question startled the providers. Their next breath ordered him to stabilize the right leg while someone inserted another line. Apparently the implanted port could not handle any more medications. Grim faced, Jack used his two hundred pounds of muscle to keep a fellow soldier down in hopes of treating the cause of this insanity.

It worked. They got the access and started pouring fluid and medications into the combative soldier. Jack couldn’t see a change. The words they used were medical jargon and not his forte. Having only a high school degree and life experience in the army limited his spectrum of knowledge. But he knew it was bad. The soldier’s heart rate was way too high. Blood pressure at dangerously low levels. Basically all the numbers on the monitor were alarming. 

Jack wasn’t the only one to hear the metallic snap. Soldier 37 thrashed enough to continuously pull at the restraints. Having the links break from the strength of a man was unheard of. That’s what happened. The cuffed hand failed free of its bonds. Immediately Jack stepped between it and the nearest nurse. He took the brunt of the wild blow in his gut. Stronger than any punch he had received since basic training when he knew nothing. He hung on. Gritted his teeth. Breathed. Forced the limb back to the bed and waited for new restraints to be placed. 

What had they put in this man? Were they all destined to be this strong? Provided they survived.

It was slow, but the soldier eventually calmed down. His heart still raced according to the monitors. At least he wasn’t resisting. Jack backed off to give the medical personnel more space to work. Everything appeared as though control returned, until one of the medics shouted “Clear!” The soldier on the stretched jolted from an electrical shock. Compressions began immediately.

Jack had seen enough men die on the battlefield to know the look of dread upon the medical personnel’s eyes. The prognosis was not good. He couldn’t help them any more. However long it had been, their efforts hadn’t been enough. Drifting back to Gabriel’s stretcher, Jack tucked his hand back into the darker man’s. Immediately he felt Soldier 24 squeeze in recognition of someone being present. They might not have known each other for long, but Jack would not wish this fate on anyone. “You’ve got to come out of this. I’m not watching another man die tonight.” Another tightening of Gabriel’s hand. Jack hoped it was from understanding not just reflexes.

More rounds of shocks, medications and compressions kept the examination room busy. One nurse tended to the others out of commission but not in danger. She floated between the stretchers to ensure the remaining three soldiers did not deteriorate. One eye remained on the code in progress. When stillness returned and the medical staff let their hands hang idle, Jack knew the outcome was not good. They turned off the alarms and started to disengage the equipment. All the while Jack knew this wasn’t right.

Again he left Gabriel’s side and approached the stretcher for Soldier 37. It was the one next to where Jack lounged while the secret serums infused into his body. He would forever see the pale man covered in blood, once thrashing like a mad man, when he came for the continuing scientific project. This time though, no one stopped him. “Can I…? Can’t we take a moment?” To the men and women who had worked so hard to keep this man alive, post mortem care was also part of their routine. Somber faces turned towards him. A silent agreement as all movement halted. “I’d just like to say a few words.” It was the Catholic raised boy in him that needed this. “Soldier Thirty-seven. We may not know your name, but we honor your service and your sacrifice. This may not be the battlefield you expected to spend your final days, yet your contributions will not be forgotten. Your family will know you died a hero. To give the world a fighting chance.” Jack bowed his head in prayer, mentally reciting the Lord’s Prayer. He would not assume the man’s religion. Without a Chaplin present, Jack didn’t feel qualified to demand anyone else endure his upbringing. It was just another ritual he felt needed to be done. Quietly he thanked those who had given him this moment.

Returning to the chair beside Gabriel, Jack felt the weight of the world grow heavier upon his shoulders. He was not the only man to undergo this experiment, but the death of Soldier 37 opened his eyes to how dangerous this path was. He still didn’t know how else they were going to defeat the Omnics. Neither this nor his own brush with death could stop his push towards the goal. As a soldier, his choices were clear. Die here, or die on the battlefield.

_______________

In the morning the three remaining soldiers were stable enough to move into private rooms. Jack followed Gabriel into his room. Keeping the cool hand in his, Jack pillowed his head against his arms to try and nap. He woke to a fingers awkwardly running through his hair. “Morning Jack.” Gabriel’s voice was hoarse. “Wanna see if they’ll get these bracelets off?”

“You’re alright.”

“I should hope so. A few little chemicals won’t be enough to take me down.”

Pushing back, Jack rubbed the sleep from his eye and wondered how he was going to break the news to his friend. “Right…” He called the nurse in and the restraints came off. Once it was just the two of them, Jack sighed accepted the fact that Gabriel would rather know the truth sooner than later. “Last night… four of you had issues. Soldier 37 did not make it.”

“Oh.” That bearded face capable of such brilliant enthusiasm fell into difficult introspection. “I see.” Gabriel took in the tubing connected to his chest port as if understanding just how close to death he may have come. “He was a good man. From the Navy. Had a wife and three children at home. Wouldn’t stop talking about how beautiful his new baby girl was. That’s all we learned about him. Guess all we can do is make sure we survive and subdue those violent Omnics.” Soldier 24 expressed this in such a calm manner. Jack almost wondered what sort of robot replaced his friend. “So, what will it take to get some food around here? I’ve been starving for a good day and a half.”

“So you’re just going to dismiss his death just like that?”

The bearded face hardened in a blink of an eye. The soft, mournful look within those eyes vanished abruptly. Jack wasn’t sure what he had just witnessed and his entire being felt off kilter from it. “I don’t know how often you saw battle, Jack, but death happens to all of us. Without warning. Without time to mourn or even observe the most basic funeral rights. Our job is to accept it. Acknowledge it. And move on. There are hundreds of soldiers and civilians dying every day around the world because of the Omnics. We’re not in a constant state of mourning because of it.”

“But you could at least give more than a few seconds. We’re not fighting for our lives right now.” Stepping away from the bed, Jack refused to accept Gabriel’s answer. Death was a tragedy meant to be honored. From Soldier 24’s own mouth, death was common. An afterthought. In the heat of battle that definition made sense, but this was not a firefight where life was lost with distraction. Had his judgement of this man been so completely wrong? “I’m sure the breakfast tray will get here soon.” Disappointment hung limp across his shoulders as he turned away. He had his own barrack to rejoin. 

The hallway was filled with medical personnel stocking carts with those carefully labeled bags of chemicals. Another group was next for the experimental treatments. On entering the room full of stretchers, Jack’s eyes immediately turned towards the one where Soldier 37 passed away. All evidence of violence had disappeared overnight. The cleaning crew deserved great accolades for the job they had done.

“Ah, Soldier Seventy-six. You’re still here.” It was the charge nurse from last night. Had she been on the ward the entire time? “Your barrack is due to come in this morning. I know it’s not… the greatest timing. But we don’t find out until about four in the morning.” She shrugged at the inability to change the schedule. The severity of her expression had softened. Jack could actually see the hazel eyes as they looked up him while she spoke. She understood. “They should be heading in shortly if you want to meet them outside the door.”

“Thank you, ma’am.” So much for getting some distance from this place. They had never cycled through the barracks numerally so following after Soldiers 21-40 really wasn’t a surprise. If this was the same batch that killed Soldier 37, Jack faced a dilemma. Should he tell his barrack about what happened in this very room? Or should he keep it secret. The death of a soldier would get around whether Jack started the news or not. He just didn’t feel comfortable discussing it. He didn’t know the man. It wasn’t his place. 

He found roughly where he would stand if he had arrived with the rest of his barrack. Everything in numerical order to make it easier on the scientists. Stay in line and follow orders. That was his job. It wasn’t hard. He never had trouble when heading into battle. But there he could fight back. Restrained on a bed unable to combat the chemicals changing him was not the battle he expected. It was enough to make him second guess his choice. What was the second barrack thinking now that they lost one of theirs?

“Hey! Seventy-Six” The deep bass from down the hall alerted Jack to his barrack’s arrival. “Told ya’ll he’d still be here. Sixty-one thought they’d stick you in the brig for the night.”

“I said I wouldn’t be surprised if they did. If you’re going to tell the story, at least get it right.” Sixty-one was a tall thin man with a nose sharper than a knife. Jack always wondered how someone like him ended up in the military. 

Jack managed a small smile and wave at the group. “Yeah, I stayed.”

“And?” Soldier Sixty-eight was back at it. Her bright eyes pinning him with the question she desperately wanted to ask.

“Ask them yourself.” Jack deflected. He did not want to talk about the death or Soldier 24.

The door opened, saving him from further failed explanations. They knew the drill. Single file to the bed with the same assigned number, though this time slight hesitation delayed the line. The nurses had changed the numbering. Things were flipped and reversed. Jack quickly scanned the room. The stretcher where 37 died was as far from his new assignment as possible. Had they done this for him? Stupid question. Why else? Scanning for the charge nurse yielded nothing. But the nurse accessing his medical port caught his eye and nodded. The man in scrubs had not been there last night, but news traveled fast. The establishment might not care about an individual, but these people… the very ones tasked with giving chemicals that could kill… they did. 

Routines resumed once Jack was back with his barrack. The day stuck on stretchers lasted longer than than usual. When the soldiers got restless, the nurses broke out distraction devices with a strong warning that they be returned before anyone left the experimentation room. The rule that they not leave their designated stretcher caused mild frustration. It wasn’t that Jack disliked his neighbors Soldiers 75 and 77, but he really didn’t have much in common with them. He took a pack of cards and started solitaire. Saved him from having to discuss anything about the night spent at Soldier 24’s bedside.

An atmosphere of dull chatter and occasional beeps took over the room. Except for the length of the treatment, this was just another day. Even without clocks or windows the soldiers knew it was past lunch. Jack’s stomach ached with hunger. Not having dinner last night started to feel like a mistake.

When the monitor above Soldier 62’s bed started alarming, the entire ward went silent. Everyone knew soldiers were missing from the second barrack. Everyone was waiting, wondering when it would happen to theirs. Nurses rushed to the stretcher and closed the curtain. Orders issued from the doctor while an air of uncertainty hung over the remaining soldiers. 

They were volunteers. Doing this experiment in hopes of beating back the Omnic threat. That’s what they kept telling themselves. Why they kept the unknown chemical infusions connected to their chest ports. The end goal was strength, speed, and near immortality. Just a hypothesis. No one even knew if this stuff had been tested on animals yet. War made people do crazy things. Jack was starting to wonder who the insane ones really were. The creators of this super serum or the gung-ho idiots who sat through it.

The alarms stopped and the curtain opened. Soldier 62 looked confused. Perhaps a bit of fright tinged those dark brown eyes. They would hound him at dinner. For now more eyes wandered to their own monitor, dreadful curiosity about what their body was going through. Would any of these doctors, nurses or scientist tell them? Would they say everything is fine even when the heart was beating a million times a minute? Or were they just lab rats only worthy of a number?

Barriers in communication had to break somewhere. One soldier was dead. How many would follow?

_________________

Jack managed to avoid the conversation about rushing to Soldier 24’s side for several days. Too many distractions. They were starving and exhausted from their encounter with the treatment. Everyone hounded the second barrack about the missing Soldier 37. Those answers were officially posted outside the mess hall. Deceased from medical complications. Family notified and full honors awarded. Still no name. The soldiers themselves had no answers. A few looked to Jack who was now semi-famous for breaking the inter-barrack barriers. He could only shrug. “I don’t know what happened. The nurses did everything they knew to do. But I don’t know how he died.” It was an unsatisfactory answer. Soldiers understood gunshots. Almost understood heart attacks. Anything more stretched their limited knowledge of the body.

Similar events kept happening. The first barrack disappeared for a full twenty-four hours. When they returned, their eyes glazed over as though they had just been through basic training again with no sleep. The third barrack returned from a long session pale and strung out as if they were suffering from hangovers without the good times before. The fifth barrack returned ravenous. Going back to the cafeteria line to pile more food on their trays. No staff refused them, all looked bewildered. 

The mess hall became the center for rumors. The only time the entire contingent of the Soldier Enhancement Program was grouped together. The most consistent rumor being that the serum wasn’t working but the government was too invested to quit. They would all end up exterminated because of a failed program. Jack tried not to put too much stock in that last bit. He had to believe that the scientists knew what they were doing. Had to believe they’d get out of this experiment. Had to. His family depended on it. And Jack had promised to protect them.

Even on the days when they were not called for treatment, few soldiers felt up to physical activity. Used to working even when not at the top of his game, Jack forced himself outside regularly. Even if it was just to walk the track. It all stemmed from farm chores. Livestock didn’t care if the farmer was sick. They needed food, water and cleaning just as any human. A few others had the same idea. They weren’t bedridden. Just… not great. Like a persistent cold. Jack chuckled when he took notice of who walked the track with him. Most of them were women.

Soldiers were still people. When people did not feel well they did not want to do anything. Even the best of the best had trouble pushing themselves. That’s when the orders started. Back to regimented wake up, training, meals and limited recreation. Rarely was it as strenuous as it could be. More a mandate to move. Until they could only focus on what they were doing the next hour. Their day of free recreation almost always consisted of lounging in the mess hall with their pilfered cards and borrowed tablets. Chatting with barrack mates. Watching approved shows or movies. Missing home.

No one felt up for that promised game of basketball.

Then the first barrack disappeared again. Hushed whispered filled the mess hall as everyone stared at the empty table. First one night. It had happened before. No big deal. Then another. For a week the table for the first barrack remained empty and no other barrack got called for treatments. Speculating only brought out the worst rumors. Jack would have no part in it. But he did see concern in everyone’s eyes. Including Soldier 24’s. 

He had not approached the man since their failed conversation at his bedside. Somehow when Jack caught those light brown eyes from across the mess hall, they both understood the same thing. The first barrack would not come back in tact. The whole group of twenty was being retained so no one would ask questions until after the dust settled. Then ten days after Soldiers 1 to 20 went for treatment an announcement appeared outside the mess hall. Soldiers 03, 07, 10 and 18 had died from medical complications. Soldiers 01, 15 and 20 were alive but withdrawn from the program due to medical complications. The remaining soldiers returned at lunch with the shell shock seen after a surprise attack. No one had answers. They had all been drugged up in attempt to tolerate the side effects. 

Trepidation filled each of them. Renewed concern over the program being a failure rose. Very little could stop them from talking. They had been at this for months. No one was seeing any signs of improvement. They were frustrated and dying when they could be fighting Omnics and at least taking some with them.

A dark hand slammed a deck of cards in front of Jack during their evening hours of recreation. Automatically he cut the deck and looked up into the scowling bearded visage of Soldier 24. “Talk.” Gabriel sat and dealt the deck into two piles. War. One of the most mind numbing card games in existence. Draw top card, highest card takes all on the field. 

“Nothing to talk about.”

“You don’t break protocol then ignore us for nothing.”

“We obviously have very different views on this whole thing. It’s not worth arguing.” Jack scooped up the cards from this round. He refused to look at the strong brow knitted in confusion. Soldier 24 would have to come to terms with the fact that Jack refused to change his beliefs. Sometimes Jack was wrong about people. He would never fully understand Gabriel. Trying would take a lifetime and neither could guarantee that. Better to stop now.

Gabriel growled as he lost several rounds. Sneaking a glance, those eyes burned with frustration. Not at the game itself. Obviously their conversation had left the man with many questions. “The soldiers from the first barrack know even less than we did. You’re the only one who wasn’t drugged. How did Thirty-seven die?”

“I told everyone already. I don’t know. The medical staff were frantic in trying to save him. I don’t know if it was the chemicals or a reaction or what. But he was wild and strong and hurt at least one nurse. Possibly more. Probably didn’t know what he was doing.”

“And the rest of us?” The question could barely be heard.

Jack sighed. The heart of the problem was none of them wanted to go out without a fight. They were soldiers. Trained to fight to their last breath if necessary. To have that last breath on a stretcher scared many. Jack never thought it would scare Soldier 24. “Restrained and looking like you were trying to sprint a marathon.”

Several more rounds of cards crossed the table before Gabriel’s scowl relaxed. “Thanks. Don’t know what I would have done waking up alone like that.”

“No problem. I’d have done it for everyone… if I could.”

Gabriel glanced up. A certain level of uncertainty coasted with the transitory look across the hall. “You’re only one person.”

“I know. But you were right. We shouldn’t be alone during times like this.” Jack let another couple of rounds go without words. How to explain to this man without going too deep into his country roots? “Gabriel… What you said makes sense. But only when we’re in battle. Right now, I just want to have a memorial for those soldiers. Something official. Not just words on the bulletin board.”

More silence. Though this time the frown under that goatee was thoughtful. “A proper farewell. Even if we didn’t know them. It could easily have been us. I think I can help with that.”

“How?”

“Hey, I’m allowed to have secrets.”

“Sure. In a place where everything is regulated there has to be someone who can get contraband in.”

Soldier 24 chuckled. “It’s not contraband. But yes. Those of us with connections have our ways. And if you think about it, those are the people you want on your team. Not just for the morale boost, but for that unique problem solving skill.” Gabriel was definitely an officer. Jack just couldn’t place which branch. But since rank had been removed for this program, Jack ignored the implications. They were all humans needing connection during stress. “Now… about that memorial.”

The rest of the evening was spent discussing Jack’s desires and aspirations for a memorial to the fallen soldiers. Even to the honorable discharges who had given their health for the project. Gabriel patiently listened even though the slight eye roll or soft snort betrayed his annoyance at the impracticality of most of Jack’s ideas. The man never once tried to talk Jack down from such lofty goals. He just asked questions. Colors? Table or no? Flowers? Candles? When the order to report to their barracks for lights out came, Gabriel simply said, “I’ll see what I can do.” That was the last Jack heard about the memorial.

Routines continued without break. The wake up call, finding out if the barrack was to meet the scientists that day, morning run, breakfast. Free workout until lunch. If the barrack sent to the experimentation room suffered little to no side effects, they got first sitting at the cafeteria. If not, whispers of how many would survive circulated the tables. Afternoons were split. Alternating days of obstacle course runs or the firing range or free recreation. It was almost a given that if the barrack saw the scientists that day, they got the free recreation. Everyone else was split between the two. Still hard training, but none of the supervising officers seemed to expect anything beyond constant movement. Idleness fuel depression. Better to keep the soldiers active and not thinking about what they could be doing instead. 

Then came dinner and recreation. By that point in the day no one had the energy for a basketball game. Jack still wondered when he could challenge Gabriel on the court again. Perhaps if the sun wasn’t setting so early. At least a week had past since their discussion about a memorial. Then out of the blue Gabriel flagged him down as Jack intended to return to his bunk for an early night. He slowed as Soldier 24 caught up. “Hey. Come on. Finally got the stuff.” Jack’s exhaustion vanished. Following the bearded man outside, around the fenced in basketball courts, until they stood before one of the office buildings.

“Wait…” Jack hung back as Gabriel grasped the handle. “Isn’t that off limits?”

“Used to be. But I managed to convince them that we needed a chapel.”

This news stunned the country boy. Since they were constantly shuffled between the experimentation lab and regulated exercises, Jack had lost count of when Sundays were. “How?”

“You want me to give you all my secrets?” Soldier 24 grinned. “Let’s just say I pointed out that all these deaths were devastating the moral. And all branches of the military have access to a chaplain or councilors. They’ll make the announcement tomorrow, but I wanted to show you tonight.” Jack’s curiosity won. He joined Gabriel at the door.

Together they entered the office building into a large room. Jack spun wide eyed as he took in the rows of chairs and even an open space with a thick area rug facing west. Tucked in the corner by the door was a table adorned with candles and flowers. Framed with beautiful calligraphy was the list of deceased and another of the discharged soldiers. Even an invitation to leave memories next to a paper notebook. Jack opened it to immediately find several passages already there. 

“When…? How?”

Gabriel shrugged. “After our conversation I started asking around. Managed to convince some people that they could spare a space for religious support.”

“You practice religion?”

“No. Not me. Soldier 13 was talking about it. She lamented not being able to spend the holidays with her family.” Gabriel used the cigarette lighter to create a flame on one of the candles. “But you don’t have to be religious to want to spend time with family. Here, we’re making new work families.”

Jack threw his arms around the sturdy shoulders, ignoring the shocked expression on Gabriel’s face. “Thanks. You don’t know what this means.” Breaking away Jack returned his attention to the table of memories. He lit a candle in honor of the soldiers who gave their life for the program and silently sent a prayer to their families.


	3. The Findings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel starts to notice changes. SEP starts to produce amazing results.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe not polished. Feel bad for not producing at the top of my ability but I need to share the stories in my head to find escape from the chaos of this pandemic.

**Chapter Three: The Findings**

The first time Gabriel noticed a change was during an obstacle course run. He wasn’t as winded as he jogged to the beginning of the course. A few others joined him. A sense of bewilderment clouded what should be accomplishment.

“Soldiers 21, 24, 33, and 39 run the course again.” The Sargent in charge of overseeing their exercise belted out new orders. The little drones monitoring their activities zoomed in closer. Gabriel became more conscious of the bands on his upper arms and above his knees. Those were required whenever they did physical activity. He wondered what the scientists were seeing.

The four of them saluted and darted through the course again. By the third pass Soldier 21 lagged behind. During the fourth round Soldiers 33 and 39 dropped out at the wall climb. Sweat trickled down his back for the first time that day. Gabriel had never completed back to back obstacle courses. Once was usually enough to exhaust him. 

As he stood at parade rest he could hear the chatter from the group of medical staff. They were astonished at how long his heart rate remained in the sixties. Beyond them were his barrack mates also whispering. Finally proof their bodies were changing. The experiments were working. A bright spot in all the deaths and medical discharges filling the bulletin board.

“You four, report to the doctors. Everyone else: dismissed.”

The scientists observing their training session escorted the four soldiers to the medical building. That began a new round of tests and blood draws. All Gabriel and his barrack mates sat on the stretchers and let the test happen. That was their job as the experiments. And it would be nice to know what was happening to them. Unfortunately all the responses were: “It’s too early to tell” or “We’ll keep monitoring. Report any abnormal response to exercise.”

It was one more thing to keep track of. The list of the dead and discharged was automatically updated by command. Watching his fellow soldiers for newly found strength or speed or endurance became Gabriel’s new objective. Most didn’t realize what happened until the observers called them out to visit the scientists. From there the mood among the soldiers improved with a lot of showing off. Hope that the program was finally working and that soon they would be unleashed onto the hordes of Omnics ravaging the country side. 

Reality kept their joys in check. The list of dead and discharged grew. The worst eye opener was when orders came for the remainder of the first barrack was to move in to the empty spaces of the second barrack. The group of twenty whittled down to seven. The second barrack had eleven soldiers left.

Gabriel didn’t spend much time with in the barrack to begin with. It was too cramped and filled with people who didn’t seek answers. Too busy missing home or bragging about their newest accomplishments or getting involved in practical jokes on bunkmates. 

On his energetic days Gabriel used his free time to wander through the top secret base housing the volunteer soldiers participating in the experiment, the medical staff overseeing the experiment, and the military command to keep the soldiers accustomed to following orders. It was a very sophisticated and efficient model for the military-industrial complex. Gabriel would be impressed if he was actually privy to the behind the scenes mechanics. As much as he tried to eavesdrop on the decision makers, he was hampered by the strict observation by the military police and the distinctive fatigues worn by the experiment volunteers.

Instead he found himself on the recreation field in an effort vent his frustration at not knowing what was happening beyond these walls. Basketball remained his first choice. Shooting hoops alone was better than nothing.

“Hey, Twenty-four.” The gravely Midwestern accent gave it away. Gabriel turned and saw the blond haired soldier waving from across the court. A prominent number 76 sealed the identification. “What happened to your teammates?”

Gabriel shrugged and tossed the ball to his casual acquaintance. Calling someone a friend made loosing them harder. Though it was easy to think of Soldier 76 that way. “They chose the pool table today. Never cared for it myself.”

“Really? Thought all the angles and planning would suit you,” Jack took a shot only to have it bounce off the rim. The man must be out of practice.

Stealing the basketball before Jack could react, Gabriel brought it to the three point line. His shot was nothing but net. “That’s my day job. Not something I need to do on my free time.” It only took a second of recognition for Jack to snatch the ball and join him at the line.

Soldier 76 collected the basketball and maneuvered to the free throw line. “Ah. So this is your mindless entertainment.” Jack chuckled as he set up and stated the rules for the next shot. “Eyes closed.” Upping the ante already, but not even that original. The game of HORSE was good for when no one wanted to stress out over actual intense play. Their shots continued. From half court, single armed throws, over the head blind shots, even a granny throw. There were even attempts from out of bounds and behind the goal. Always trying to show off or one-up the other.

Laughter became the most common sound on the court that afternoon. The more he learned about the midwestern blond, the harder it was to not call Jack a good friend. What had started as simply helping a fellow soldier quickly turned into a deep friendship. Gabriel hadn’t needed to get the officers to set aside space for a chapel, but what Soldier 76 had told him following the first death stuck with him. They were at war. Just not surrounded by bullets hurtling towards them. It was acceptable to take the time and mourn. Gabriel realized then that he had not taken much time for himself or his family. Always focused on how to win the next battle. How to win the war.

Perhaps for the first time he forgot what was happening outside this bubble. Just shooting hoops with a good friend. “So let me get this straight. You did basketball in the winter, track in the spring. Dated the high school Valedictorian and are still with him. Would have been a straight A student as well, except for that B in biology when you demanded a proper burial for the pigs you dissected. Bet you did Boy Scouts in the summer.”

“Naw.” Jack chuckled. “Boy Scouts were always for the kids who didn’t get to play in the woods and liked to follow the rules. I spent most of my time four wheeling and mudding, when I wasn’t helping on the farm.”

“You did what?” Gabriel tried to process. He clearly did not have the frame of reference for those words.

“Four wheeling and mudding? Oh you’re missing out. After a good rain and the fields are mostly mud, you go out on an ATV or truck or jeep… Must have actual tires mind you. And just drive until everything is caked in mud.”

“Yeah… no. Dirt biking and mountain trails are as far as I go.”

“Ah, give it a chance. The moment we’re let loose from this place, I’ll take you. You’ll have a blast.” Jack stole the ball and made another three pointer. The man was an open book with his history. He made it easy to like him. “What about you? As best as I can figure, you’re from a city. A big one. Probably never saw a day in the wilderness until you joined the military. I mean you care too much about your hair and beard to be used to anything other than first world civilization.”

“Nothing wrong with that.”

“No. But why did you join?”

Gabriel shrugged as he lined up for another shot from the free throw line. “It was kind of expected. Family tradition thing.” Opening up brought uncomfortable memories to light, but with Jack it felt right. The man wouldn’t hold any of it against him, judging by his easy encounters with his fellow soldiers. “Went to college, realized my first choice in jobs probably wouldn’t grant me job security. And figured out I was really good at all this. My Grandfather directed me to get a commission. And here I am,” Gabriel waved vaguely around the base.

“College? What did you study?”

Now Gabriel cringed. Not many people were ready for that surprise. “Theater.”

Soldier 76 started laughing. Quiet to the point of his shoulders shaking from trying to contain it. “You’re serious?” 

Gabriel wasn’t laughing. “Of course I’m serious.”

“That’s not what I expected. I mean, for someone to be a career soldier… Guess I don’t know what to expect.”

“Yeah, well. The military doesn’t really care what the degree is in. Some help more than others. Like business or engineering.”

“So, you studied theater. What other nerdy things were you into?”

“Not everything I did was ‘nerdy.’ Just because I didn’t play on the high school basketball team didn’t mean I didn’t play.”

“I can see that. So what got you into mountain biking.”

“Went to the national parks and camped out as a kid.”

Jack eyed him curiously. “Camping? Who did you camp with?”

Gabriel suddenly regretted telling this man anything. Soldier 76 seemed to remember every detail. Lying to him would be complicated and ultimately useless. “The Boy Scouts,” he muttered as he tossed the basketball into the hoop.

“No way! You were part of the Boy Scouts? Did you become an Eagle Scout?” Jack wasn’t exactly laughing at him. But the soldier was far too smug during this conversation.

“Yes. I got Eagle Scout before I graduated high school. My Grandfather expected it. It really wasn’t that hard, but not my interest at the time. I was doing theater then. The whole acting, props, costume thing. Now if you tell anyone this, I will know. And I’ll make your life a living hell.”

“Hey… Won’t tell a soul, if you don’t want. Not that anyone will believe me. You’ve made it clear that you’re a badass. The question is when are you going to start sparring with others outside your barrack.”

Gabriel shrugged. “Next time we both don’t visit the scientists, don’t see why we can’t do that during free recreation.” The chimes on the holo-clock signaled dinner time. “Alright Hoosier, next shot is the last. Winner take all.” He grinned at Jack’s agreement. The poor man had no idea what he had in store. Gabriel slapped the orange plastic before he made a running leap and dunked the ball through the hoop. 

Jack stood dumbfounded. “Come on, Gabe…”

“Make it and you win the game.” Gabriel tilted his head on hearing the nickname. He wasn’t sure what he thought about it. Becoming that close of a friend would only make loosing each other during this experiment that much harder. He didn’t call Jack out for it. It came fluidly from the man. Natural and comfortable even with this first use.

“You did that on purpose.”

“Of course I did. I don’t like to loose. I mean you could give up. Admit that white guys can’t jump. I know I watched the movie a few too many times, but what do you got to loose?” Gabriel tossed the ball to Soldier 76. “Pride? Dignity? We both know that doesn’t count for shit around here. Now bragging rights is something you can turn into social currency. If you miss, it’s still a great story to tell.”

“Maybe for you.” Jack growled. He twisted the ball in his hands, considering his choices. “You watch too many movies.”

“Fair point. Though you got to admit, this feels like the set of The Right Stuff with all these experiments. Now are you going to try the shot or not?”

The concentration on Soldier 76’s face surpassed what was needed for a simple game. Jack didn’t like to loose either. “Doesn’t matter how, so long as I dunk it. Right?” A man obsessed with the rules.

“Hands on the rim. So long as you dunk it, I’ll concede the game. Though if you keep talking, I’m calling you on stalling.”

The blond soldier smiled with a flash of perfect white teeth. He meandered to the half court line, twisting the ball in his hands. A plan forming in that mind. Gabriel watched Soldier 76 ever since encountering him in the hallway outside the experiment room. The man had a good head on his shoulders. Quiet and unassuming, Jack had few tells. Gabriel did start to see the clear determination burn in those blue eyes every time Jack reached a critical decision. Now that same glow filled Jack’s eyes. 

First taking a little hop, Jack ran at full speed towards the goal with complete disregard to the traveling rules. The running leap vaulted Jack towards the goal. In a blink of the eye Soldier 76 did a half twist and slammed the basketball through the net. He hung on the rim for several seconds, waiting for his momentum to slow down enough to drop to the ground. Gabriel barely believed what he just witnessed.

“Haven’t done that since high school.” Jack chuckled. “What’s wrong, Hollywood? Did you really think this was only your game?”

“No…” Gabriel needed to keep a better eye on this man. “But I think that earned you a trip to the doctors.”

“Nonsense.”

“Oh? Since when could you jump like that?”

“Well… I did dabble in high jump… And everyone tried to dunk. But succeeding…?” Realization flashed across Jack’s face. “Just now… probably the first time I ever succeeded.”

“That means a trip to the docs. Don’t worry, I’ll save you a seat at dinner.” Gabriel waved, making his way to the showers. 

“Hey!” Jack rushed forward. “You think that is the chemicals working?”

Gabriel shrugged. “Ask him.” As they spoke a young man in scrubs approached.

“Soldier Seventy-six? You need to report to the examination room to investigation some abnormal readings from your most recent activity.”

“Seriously? I just jumped.”

“According to your records, the force your muscles gave off was above your average output. If you would come with me?”

Gabriel chuckled. Everyone was having these conversations and examinations. “Guess I won’t see you at dinner, Seventy-six.” Jack wrinkled his nose in annoyance but ultimately followed the nurse as was his duty. These changes were the goal. If nothing happened then all the suffering because of the experiment would be in vain. Gabriel didn’t want to think about facing Omincs again without some benefit.

The days of laying on the stretchers letting clear chemicals run through pumps into their chest ports started to be less frequent. Their days of free recreation increased. Gabriel and many others chose to spend those days on physical activities. Some days they occupied themselves with sports, but three days a week Gabriel tried to get into the weight room. Lifting heavy gave him a sense of accomplishment. Proof that he was getting stronger and preparing for the war waiting for them.

Gabriel added more weight to the bench press bar. His workout today was just lackluster so far and he couldn’t place it. Soldier 38 called over to him from the squat rack. “Going for a new PR?”

“Naw. It’s just not enough to break a sweat yet.” He suddenly had all eyes in the gym on him and the massive amount of weight at the bench press. Gabriel started to realize how much he was actually lifting. The effects of the program was showing in tangible ways.

Soldier 19 approached wide eyed as she started to add up the plates. “When was the last time you did a PR?”

Gabriel groaned at the truth. “Before the chemicals.”

“That settles it.” Soldier 19 hollered to someone in the hall. “Go get the nurse. We got to get this recorded. Up for setting a new record?” The bands on his arms and legs were already recording the force his muscles exerted. He must be pushing so slowly that the people watching any trends couldn’t pick it up yet. Or this was a sudden change.

Chuckling, Gabriel pushed the plate into place. “Might as well.” His new cohort surrounded the bench to watch. Just in time for a nurse and a video recording device to slip between the crowd. He lifted and his fellow soldiers added plates. Until the space on the bar was gone. And he still had not quite felt that burn of his muscles truly working. Sitting up he found more soldiers than his cohort present. And more medical staff peppered in. Someone had also rigged a platform where they could hang weight from the bar to increase the load. 

While the soldiers shifted the plates, Gabriel was interrogated by the nurses. They applied electrodes to monitor his vitals and how hard his muscles worked. He wondered if there was a better gym now that the chemicals were starting to work. This wasn’t going to cut it if he really wanted to test his limits. Gabriel felt fine. Barely winded. And he had already surpassed the world record. Guess his dream of competing in the Summer Games was out of the question now. Steroid use was mild compared to whatever the scientists had come up with for SEP. Getting ready for the new challenge, one of the medical staff called a stop. “Soldier 24, you need a spotter.”

“Honestly, doc, we don’t even know if there is anyone who can lift this.” There was a general murmur of agreement. No one was sure where they stood in the enhancement process. Most of them were just glad to still be alive.

A surprise voice spoke up. “I’ll do it. That is if he’ll let me.” Soldier 76 stepped onto the makeshift stage.

“Well aren’t you just the hero,” Gabriel shook his head in amusement. “About all we know is that you can jump now.”

“You heard the doctors. You want to keep lifting, you need a spotter. And I don’t see any takers. So. You’re just going to have to trust me.” Jack’s bright blue eyes mixed humor with the severity of the situation. If that bar crashed onto his chest, Gabriel might not survive. Not the way he wanted to go.

“Hear that. I got Seventy-six as my spotter. Now let’s get on with it.” The next round of single reps just barely started to test Gabriel’s new found strength. He knew he had been at this for hours, but no one was leaving and he still hadn’t reached his limit. Taking a brief break for fluids and a god awful protein shake, Gabriel was back at it.

These next reps really started to push him. He could feel the weight now. This was how he expected his workout to feel. Jack was there the entire time. Blue eyes intensely focused for any sign of strain or failure. Gabriel had no idea how much weight he was lifting. Somehow the soldiers below kept finding more to add. Someone was keeping track. Gabriel just focused on the lift. Eventually his arms started to burn. His form not as pristine as earlier. Jack was frowning each time Gabriel eased the weight down and showed signs of struggling to push it back up. He was getting close. But the point of lifting was to go one more to failure. And so long as he completed the lift, no matter how difficult, it was not yet failure.

Sweat had started to drip from his skin and coat his back several lifts before. Now it was starting to become a distraction. One more. His arms wobbled as his muscles finally tired of the exertion. He kept going. Then the next. Heavier. He didn’t know by how much, but he felt it. Gabriel had difficulty controlling its descent. Going back up…. His back arched. His grunts a reminder to breathe. His arms burned. He felt the moment they failed. Turned to mush. He couldn’t stop the bar from crushing him.

Two white country boy hands caught the bar, but Soldier 76 could only slow it. “Come on… Help me out here.” It was just enough for his jelly arms to regain strength to take the majority of the load. Together they racked the weight on stands ready to break. Gabriel could only lay there with his arms dangling beside the bench. He had a new record and an unexpected soldier to watch his back. Jack looked winded by his save as a spotter. And after hearing the poundage, Gabriel couldn’t blame him. Agreeing to spot an unknown amount of weight without knowing if he had any strength to stop a disaster. Both of them had courted danger in this. Gabriel had placed his life on the line and Jack saved it. It was what soldiers did.


	4. The Completion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel finds out that America is loosing the war. He pushes his body to the limit in hopes of getting out there sooner. The SEP contingent is finally declared ready for action after its soldiers took heavy losses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive me, I'm too lazy to edit right now.
> 
> Enjoy the conclusion of this first installment of the Saga of Gabriel Reyes. It will be continued in the next work: **The Heroes of the Omnic Crisis.**

**Chapter 4: The Completion**

Weeks passed and more soldiers achieved remarkable feats of physical strength and speed. Even as they celebrated and showed off, more soldiers passed quietly in the medical wing. All soldiers wore monitors at all times now. So when the nurses rushed towards one, the others assumed it was because of a new development from the program. Only days later when some soldiers’s designated numbers appeared on the list of deceased did the group understand that those monitors also caught side effects that could not be treated.

The makeshift chapel saw plenty of use and the memorial grew. Gabriel cleared out some of the dying flowers and placed a few fresh wild daisies among the candles. His own barrack lost soldiers every other day. Today he was one of three remaining from the first two barracks. They would move into the third barrack’s empty bunks that evening. So many lost and not a one of them had taken a single Omnic with them.

It made him furious. Trapped within the top secret base, being experimented on, knowing the war devastated communities without them being able to do anything. He needed to know what was happening beyond these walls.

Gabriel overheard the unmistakeable sounds of a news report. It wasn’t exactly a restricted area, but the medical officials needed break rooms as well. Preferably away from their patients. He could understand that. But the soldiers of the Enhancement Program did not have access to current events. Reyes hovered at the doorway listening. War reporting was dangerous and he respected those individuals who had the courage to stand by while live ammunition blurred through the air. He thought them stupid, but respected them nonetheless.

Tonight’s news had endless tales of cities overrun with Bastions. One of the most deadly war machines the God A.I.s ever created. Though those creations didn’t deserve all the credit. Humans were the original programers and set up the original plans. Essentially this war was man versus the worst of human creativity. With his eyes closed and leaning against the wall, Gabriel wondered why humans were only this ingenious during conflicts. When choosing to wipe out an enemy, people could get quite creative. That was why the soldiers were in this top secret base to begin with.

“You don’t belong here!” Well his time eavesdropping was concluded. Gabriel slowly opened his eyes to a middle aged, rotund man in a lab coat ready to rip at the seams. Must be one of the scientist in charge.

“And when were you going to tell us that the Eastern Seaboard lost power? Or that the Gulf Coast was under constant bombardment from one of those submersible giants?”

“This is a Top Secret facility, Soldier Twenty-four. Information is restricted. For the safety of the experiment. You agreed to this when you volunteered.”

“Heh. Volunteered. I signed up to fight a war. Not to sit around being pumped with chemicals that have just as much chance of poisoning me as creating the fighting machine you keep hoping for. But when the top brass and top scientists make a selection to become a better soldier for this war, who am I to refuse. How many did you ask? The one hundred who accepted? Two hundred? A thousand? And we’re the suckers who accepted?” The scientist was taken aback by this tirade. Suited Gabriel just fine.

“Is there a problem here?” A new voice interrupted. This one was hard and commanding. Years of training made Gabriel’s back straighten to attention at that tone. The woman had two silver stars on her dark green uniform.

Reyes snapped to attention with full salute to the Major General. “No, ma’am.” He paused as his brain did some quick thinking. This sharply dressed and strong willed woman was no doubt placed in charge of this top secret facility. If a change was made to the current policies and procedures then this was the person to go to. And he had stumbled upon her simply by wandering the halls. “Permission to speak freely, ma’am.”

“Granted. Now what has you standing outside the civilian’s break room?”

“Eavesdropping, ma’am. I overheard the news reports and needed to know what was going on outside this base. I understand that this is a secure facility, but why exclude the soldiers from current events?”

“Stress affects the biochemistry.” The scientist interrupted. “It is one more variable in the thousands that could tip the scales in this experiment.”

“One more variable? Do you not realize the amount of stress the soldiers are already under not knowing if their family or homes are okay? All those distractions can only do so much. We get it. It’s like being deployed. The access to our families is going to be limited. And if we were expecting this program to last a couple weeks to a couple of months, then it would be understandable. But we’re going on five months now. Twenty-three people are dead. Twenty-three people who never got to see their loved ones. Who never knew if their hometowns were safe or destroyed. The not knowing is killing them just the same as your chemicals. And you don’t even have the decency to share the nightly news.”

“Do you have anything else to add, Soldier Twenty-four?” The Major General prompted during the lull. Gabriel had almost forgotten she was there. Short brown hair and solid chin, the woman did not leave much of an impression.

“Reyes.”

“What?”

“Major Gabriel Reyes. United States Marine Corps. Numbers make it convenient for your experiment. Just remember, we’re human beings. Names and history included. The least you could do is treat us with respect. We’re not lab rats. We’re fighting and dying for this country, same as the soldiers fighting face to face with those robots. So you owe it to us. To give us the same benefits as those soldiers in the field.”

“The scientists of this project have taken all variables into account when establishing this facility. External sources of information not approved of were deemed dangerous to the unstable health of the subjects.”

“With all due respect, ma’am. Bullshit.”

“You are boarding on insubordination and threatening a superior officer, Major Reyes.”

“What are you going to do? Court martial me?” Gabriel had to remember he was speaking to a two star General of the Army. His words carried the weight of the remaining soldiers of the Enhancement Program. He needed this woman to understand and change the scientist’s decisions. Yet he couldn’t stop smart mouthing the higher ranked officers in times of stress. They were so disconnected from the foot soldiers that it infuriated him. Plus he was one of the test subjects. Kicking him out of the program left an inhumanly strong and highly trained man out on the streets. Reyes knew that would cause trouble.

The Major General narrowed her eyes as she took in the Marine standing at attention in the back hallway. She had a decision to make. And clearly it was not easy. “No, Major, I will not have you courtmartialed. It would take more resources than we currently have. And take one man out of the fight when we desperately need him. Come in then and tell me. Could your fellow soldiers handle the news reports?” She tilted her head towards the room and returned inside. 

Gabriel followed now that he was invited by a General. All eyes were on him. Scientists, doctors, a few nurses and a smattering of Army Military Police. The projector displayed flashes of rubble and broken machines. The dead bodies were either buried or removed per censorship and decency. It was just another war zone. The news cycle continued. Charleston. Miami. Savanah. Mobile. The South was hit hard this last bout. The military had its losses too. They had retreated. There were just so many cities devastated by the Omnics that they had to consolidate around strategically important megacities. In this day and age of flight, the coast was no longer as important. The people there were abandoned. It must have been a hard choice for the Top Brass. Gabriel understood.

If the United States was hit this hard, then across the globe, the nations more reliant on and more oppressive towards the Omnics must have it worse.

“Well?” The General prompted when the news cycle began repeating stories. “Will they be compliant with the Program knowing this is happening?”

Gabriel thought to the nearly two dozen people who had died from the injections. The men and women he had come to know and trust along the way. Of Jack and his idealism. “No, ma’am. They will want to quit and get out there to protect their families.”

“Doctor Rojas, how close to completion are you?”

“We would like another two months to determine if the results are stable. We would rather not send soldiers who could die from the injections onto the field. But perhaps, if no other changes occur we might be able to sign off in one month.”

“Hear that Major Reyes? The country is putting a lot of effort into ensuring you and the program’s recruits survive all those chemicals. You were right. The government did not invite a lot of soldiers here. The one hundred who stood beside you were it. These men and women poured through the military’s offering of soldiers in peak condition and selected those they believed would be most compatible with their experiment. So it wasn’t luck or skill that brought you all here. Just good genetics. Let them finish their program. Announce that you soldiers are completely free of side effects. Then we’ll get you back in the field. And you’ll be in even worse situations than our soldiers currently face. Think you can do that?”

“Yes, ma’am.” Gabriel straightened to attention. His pride as a Marine forced him to accept the circumstances. 

“Good. Take him to confinement for a day. For eavesdropping and disrespect. You really aren’t good at following the rules, are you Major Reyes. Just as your COs warned. We’re going to need that.”

“Yes, ma’am!” He saluted formally despite being in gray sweats marked only with the number 24. The MPs led him out of the break room. He had a day to think about everything he had just seen. About the world they would be unleashed upon. Did they really have what it took to take down those monster machines?

___________

A day of isolation was nothing compared to the thoughts plaguing him. Gabriel continued to replay the news reels of destroyed cities and masses fo refugees. There had to be a way to end this war. Watching the robots win fueled his anger and drive to find a path to victory. He needed to know exactly what this program had done to them in order to better plan offense against these robots. None of these scientist sanctioned obstacle courses or revamped gym challenged him any more. Gabriel needed to know his limit.

No more time wasted on recreation. No more celebrating that they were still alive. It was time to get back into the mindset of going to war. His wanderings took him to the gym where heavy bags hung from the ceiling. The sparing matches had been a nice challenge, but no one wanted to go all out. The mats had several soldiers practicing their grappling techniques. Others ran through self defense drills with all the illegal tactics imaginable. However since no one wanted to harm their fellow soldiers, no one put forth maximum effort. Gabriel was just as guilty. The heavy bags did not care. Destroying one might be the test he needed.

He lined up for a solid right cross. Full force and the bag barely moved. It meant the heavy bag had far more weight than traditionally. Perfect for testing his newly gained strength. He double checked his monitoring bands and the little hovering drone. He was about to get more company once he got going. Gabriel grinned at the prospect.

With no one else at the clump of heavy bags, Soldier 24 began with a general warm up of jabs and crosses. He knew this was going to take awhile. Every medical professional called short any attempt at finding a limit for their endurance. This time Gabriel refused to quit until his body shut down. Only then could he know what do expect on the battlefield.

Hours ticked by and a nurse hovered at the edge of the mats trying to get his attention. Reyes ignored her. He focused on slamming his wrapped fist or shin into the fake leather. The medical staff called for him to quit and get something to drink. “I’m fine!” Gabriel hollered, just to confirm he heard them.

Gabriel kept at it. Right hook, jab, left kick. The heavy gray bag in front of him then the one behind. One, two, three fast jabs then a right uppercut. Sweat drenched his shirt. Dripped down his forehead. He brushed it out of his eyes and went another round. “Soldier 24.” The distant call barely registered. He had two monitors strapped to his body. One on his left forearm and another on his right knee. There would have been more if he hadn’t put up a fuss about them interfering with his workout. “Soldier 24!”

“What!” Gabriel yelled back. He was getting tired of that designation. The sooner this experiment was over, the sooner they were out killing Omnics. Then they would be called by their real names. 

“It’s been twenty-four hours since you started. It’s time to call it quits.”

What did these observers know? Gabriel felt fine. His workout was just starting to put a dull strain on his muscles. Though he had broken a sweat, he was not winded. “I’m good.” Another quick secession of strikes and a heavy kick to the bag interrupted the next call. 

“You’re dehydrating yourself. And you haven’t eaten. Not even you can continue without food and water.” The young man watching him and recording all the data called out exasperated. Gabriel snorted. If he hadn’t stopped the first three times the nurses tried, why would he do so now.

“Isn’t that the point? To find out the limits of this enhancement serum? If we don’t do it here, then it will be untested in the field. Frankly,” Gabriel slammed a left kick into the bag. “I want to collapse where someone can get me, then die out there with no medical aid.” The grumbling nurse became background noise. Gabriel was a soldier. The damn number said it all. This is what he was here for. Survive the experiment. Push himself to the new limits. And go out to save the country. Putting his life on the line was his job.

“Hey.” Jack’s mild midwestern accent broke through his concentration. Gabriel frowned as he tried to focus on his punches. “Heard you’ve been here for three days.” 

Gabriel went through another round. True his muscles ached. He had lost his shirt some time ago. “I’m good.”

“You’re making the medical staff nervous.”

“That’s our job. They pumped us full of stuff to make us stronger. How are we going to find out what we’re capable off, if we don’t push ourselves to the absolute limit.”

“And you’re not going prove anything by dropping dead here.” Soldier 76 shifted in front of the bag Gabriel was working. Gabriel turned to another. “Look, Gabriel.” Jack dropped his voice. “You still need to take a break. Food and drink. You haven’t even taken a bathroom break.”

“I told you, I’m good.” Soldier 24 pitched his voice to a hard declaration.

The blond soldier refused to back down. “Your test of endurance is only going to threaten the number of successful outcomes.”

“You got that from the doctors.”

“Doesn’t mean they’re wrong,” Jack stepped between Gabriel and the bag, catching a punch in his broad palm. The smack interrupted the previous steady thuds. “I win, you stop.” Soldier 76 narrowed his eyes, betraying his seriousness. He also did not budge from the full force of the blow.

“I won’t go easy on you.”

“Don’t expect it any other way.” The confident grin stirred Gabriel’s competitive spirit. His fists flew furiously. Left jab, parried. Right hook, evaded. Right roundhouse kick, blocked. Jack gave no ground.

Gabriel bounced back a few steps away from the bag. Jack pressed the apparent advantage. This was the first time sparring against the soldier. Discovering that Soldier 76 was no stranger to advanced hand to hand combat encouraged Gabriel to dig up all of his skill. A white fist blatantly aimed for Gabriel’s head and he immediately ducked through the space between the heavy bags. In the brief confusion Soldier 24 managed to strike twice at Jack’s back. 

The blond rubbed his lower back. “You play dirty.”

“Anything to win. Now, come on, Sunshine. Thought you promised me an actual fight.” Reyes had a fire in his eyes as they squared off between the rows of heavy bags. Soldier 76 took an upright boxer block while Soldier 24 favored a lower mixed martial arts stance. It was going to be fun to destroy the blonde.

Jack struck first, not pulling any of his punches. The full weight of six foot slammed against his forearms. The man was fast. Faster than any opponent he had ever encountered. The first hints of doubt fluttered into his mind. Gabriel couldn’t dwell on it. He had a fight to win and aside from truly crippling tactics, he would try everything.

With the blond’s guard high, Reyes went low. A push kick to get distance. To distract. The terrain was good for full frontal assaults or a flank if he could properly disrupt his opponent’s concentration. Moving to the open areas might be better. Meant more room for grappling. Gabriel’s brain worked overtime to plan his attack. His arms felt like lead weights. His legs were not much better. Three days without a break finally took its toll on his body. Soldier 24 pushed past the weariness trying to creep in on him. He had a point to prove.

Jack’s aggression directed the fight away from the heavy bags. Soldier 76 was fresh and after that surprise flank, the man didn’t want the obstacles in the way. Gabriel allowed the push on the defensive to better understand who had challenged him. On the edge of the blue mats stood the medical observes, nurses, and soldiers. The crowd’s cheers registered as a muffled noise. Unimportant. Only the blond with brilliant blue eyes mattered right then.

Suddenly Jack kicked low, a complete change from his boxing style. Gabriel saw an opening. He blocked, the superior force of an enhanced soldier vibrated through his leg. In a split second Gabriel sent a round house kick to Soldier 76’s waist. Blocked as expected, but Jack struggled to find his balance. He immediately switched for a knee to the groin. That sent the blond soldier reeling back a few steps to recover. Gabriel took the breather. His muscles burned with the exertion, but he was not done.

The fight wore on. The crowds changed. Annoyed calls for them to stop drifted through the cat calls and unhelpful suggestions. Soldier 24 no longer knew how long he had been at it. His body craved rest and water. The scientists had better appreciate these numbers. 

A well placed punched knocked into Gabriel’s jaw. Stars signaled the blackout to come. Suddenly overcome with relief Soldier 24 dropped to the mats. When he opened his eyes a flurry of movement caught his attention first. The nurses surrounded him with monitoring machines. He looked passed this to find the man who managed to knock him out. Soldier 76 reclined against one of the heavy bags, drenched in sweat but otherwise looking self satisfied. Gabriel couldn’t move yet somehow the two men locked gazes. Jack gave a tired half smile. “We’ll have to do this again when you’re not exhausted.”

A breathy laugh erupted from Gabriel’s aching chest. “Think you’ll still win?”

“I know I will.”

“Bold words. You don’t stand a chance.”

The corpsman assisting the medical staff frowned at them. “You broke an ankle, sprained a wrist and all you can think about is the next fight?”

Gabriel would shrug if he had the strength. “The pain was never enough to stop me. I had to find the limits.” The nurses were grumbling about his stupidity, but it was Jack’s blatant concern that disquieted Gabriel’s confidence. Apparently the thought of fighting an injured man messed with Soldier 76’s conscience. “I’m fine.” He struggled to move his limbs. Too many hands pushed his exhausted body back down.

“You’re not going anywhere, Soldier Twenty-four. We’re taking you to the infirmary and running every test imaginable. And there you will stay until the doctors are satisfied you’ve healed.” With that they shifted him to a stretcher, tubes of fluids free flowing into the medical port implanted in his chest.

It wasn’t until days later that he was allowed visitors. Scans and test revealed that his body still broke like a normal person, but that his brain had the remarkable ability to ignore it. The wraps around his wrists and ankles had kept the tissue and bones in place allowing them to support weight. Gabriel forced his body to work past the pain. So long as he could move he would fight.

The isolation from other soldiers was likely punishment for his perceived carelessness. They did allow him an electronic chessboard to keep him company. When Jack entered the room carrying the battered deck of cards, the blond stopped short in the doorway. “I had the impression you were locked down under medical detention.”

“What does it look like I’m doing? Every time I try to do a pushup or sit-up some medical ass threatens to restrain me.” Gabriel saved the game on the holographic screen to give his undivided attention to Soldier 76. It had to be the most unlikely of friendships. Gabriel knew nothing about Jack’s military career, nor did he share his own. Their conversations ranged from the asinine to the philosophical. He found he quite liked the stupidity of the never ending list of redneck traits Jack fell back on when people needed a laugh.

“I got cards, but you look pretty well occupied to me.” Jack motioned to the chessboard. 

“Get in here and take a seat, Sevety-six.” Gabriel moved the board. “I haven’t had anyone to talk to for days. The nurses are nice and all, but busy. So? How are the rest of the experiments doing.”

“The other soldiers are fine. Unlike you they don’t feel the need to break every bone in their body to prove a point.” Jack threw the deck of cards into Gabriel’s chest. He did settle into the small chair next to the bed. “Were you fighting me with a broken ankle and sprained wrist?”

Gabriel shrugged. “Probably. At that point my whole body hurt like hell. I knew if I stopped I wouldn’t get back up. Just had to know how far I could go.”

“Four days and sixteen hours. Give or take half an hour. You can’t do this to yourself. What if you over stress your body before you get a chance to get back out there?”

Gabriel stared at his hands. The thought was constant with the growing list of dead and discharged. “Same thing that happened to our fellow soldiers. Get sent home in a casket. But at least I’ll have shown those scientists what their work could do. All those drugs are supposed to make us fight on equal ground to the Omnics. If we don’t push the limits here, how will we ever know that it will work out there?”

“I’d miss you. And I won’t even know your name.” Jack’s frustration hit a boiling point. Be it at Gabriel himself or the system, Soldier 76 took the opportunity to vent in friendly company. “At this point, all this number business is fucking stupid. It does us no good. Sure it keeps the scientists on track with their work, but why are we still using it? It’s not like we signed a confidential wavier in regards to our identity.”

“Gabriel Reyes.”

“Huh?”

“You wanted to know my name. Presumably to find my grave when I get myself killed. Gabriel Reyes.” He answered solemnly. The deck of cards twisted in his hands. This was not the conversation he had in mind when finally receiving company. “Probably in California if it’s not turned to rubble at the end of this war.”

“We’re not going down that easily,” Jack pulled the chess set between them. “So… how do you play?”

Taking the distraction, Gabriel chuckled. “You mean you’ve never played chess before?” They didn’t need to focus on the future yet. The present clung to them.

“No. It wasn’t taught in my hometown back in Indiana. Did find it fascinating when watching them play in movies.”

Gabriel chuckled at the reference. “They don’t show you the dull parts. I’ll teach you, if you want. This will be yet another game I’ll kick your ass in.”

“After I flattened you on the mats, you’re really going to pull that card?” Jack arched an eyebrow. “It’s not a fair comparison when I’ve never played.”

“Fine. Point taken.” Gabriel set up the chessboard with a push of a button. “So you’re actually a Hoosier.”

“Born and raised.” With a self depreciating chuckle, Jack focused on the game board. A hint of embarrassment bled through his posture. “And California? How close to Hollywood was I?”

“L.A. Inner city. Not too far off. Guess our lives can’t hide these things. So, ready to learn some nerdy stuff?” Gabriel grinned and waved the electronic chessboard for emphasis.

_______________

Jack was fascinated by the bearded soldier. He couldn’t help it. That spar told him so much about how Gabriel thought, how the man planned things so far in advance that Jack couldn’t keep up. Finding out about chess did not surprise him at all. Despite all of Jack’s accomplishments, next to this other soldier he dared to call a friend, Jack felt inferior. Morrison knew he would spend the rest of his military career trying to be a peer equal to that brilliant officer.

Thankfully no one else felt the urge to run themselves into the ground like Reyes. The lists of dead and discharged did not grow. Within a few weeks the doctors declared this phase of the experiment over and the military ordered their return to the field. They would still be monitored by semi regular health exams, but the constant observations were over. The medical access ports disappeared from their chest after a brief surgery. Suddenly Jack felt like a normal soldier again. 

New dress uniforms appeared on their bunks the day the commencement was announced. Jack felt at ease in the army green. His bunk mates were of all branches. Some were officers. These uniforms confirmed everything he ever speculated about his friends’ histories. It was just nice to not have a number plastered on every piece of clothing. But Jack’s relief was short lived. Under the dress uniform was a new style of gray fatigues. Those did have their SEP numbers on the shoulders. 

Orders were to convene on the parade ground in their formal attire. They would learn more there. 

They stood in numerical order, same as induction day. No one could miss the dismal sight of the nearly empty half the parade ground. Jack stood in the middle of the formation, but glancing to his left revealed a solitary figure in a pristine white cover and distinct dress blues of the Marine Corps officers. Soldier 24 stood alone. The only survivor from the first two barracks. Whatever they had done different in the experiment hit that group the hardest with deaths and discharges.

Jack can’t say he paid much attention to the accolades the men and women on stage gave to themselves for a job well done. A fifty one success rate was not what Morrison considered a stellar performance. Seventy six percent survival rate sounded better even if a quarter of survivors was not standing among them. 

Then came the reading of the names to honor those who died or were medically disabled because of this top secret experiment. Jack closed his eyes in prayer. He didn’t know those men and women well, but he prayed for their families just the same. The moment of silent reflection brought peace to his mind. Perhaps the last time. Soon they would be shipped off to the frontlines again and never have this chance for uninterrupted mourning of the dead.

Finally their marching orders. A dramatic change in ambiance that defined the military. Mourn and move on. They had a war to end. At daybreak they would be shipped out to specially designed training grounds and prepare for engagement with the Omnics. New weapons, new tactics. A new elite division. The SEP Special Forces. Everything that happened during the experiment remained top secret. One boon of the change to active status was the chance to communicate with family. It had been so long.

Once the general on stage dismissed them, Jack politely excused himself from his barrack and their small talk. He beelined it to the empty field where Gabriel stood, eyes cast inward. For a moment Jack didn’t have the heart to interrupt, but he wanted to make sure his friend was alright. “So…. Major Reyes, huh? Knew you were an officer, didn’t expect you to be so high ranking.”

“Jack.” Soldier 24 turned, surprised to be interrupted. His smiled turned amused as he took in Jack’s enlisted army green uniform. “Corporal Morrison. My grandfather is going to kill me.”

“What? Too proud to know an enlisted man?”

Gabriel’s grin grew. “Nope. He’s going to flip because you’re an Army man. He’s big into the Navy vs Army football rivalries and such. If you ever meet him, be prepared for a big lecture about how the Navy is better.”

Frowning Jack tried to make the connection. “But you’re not Navy. You’re a Marine.”

“An ice cold beer when we get out of here says that I am Navy.” Gabriel was too confident with that bet. It was a small price to pay.

“Prove it.”

Reyes pulled out a small id card and pointed to the fine print. It read, ‘Department of the Navy.’ Jack chuckled while his friend put away the card. Despite their differences in rank and military branch, it was nice to still be friends. “An ice cold beer it is. So… now what?”

Glancing to the stage where the Major General had given her speech, Gabriel shrugged. “Now.. now we put on a new uniform and go save the world. Starting with our own backyard.” A bold claim. One Jack wholeheartedly agreed with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be Continued...
> 
> Be on the look out for **The Heroes of the Omnic Crisis.**

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr at slytherinladyknight  
> https://slytherinladyknight.tumblr.com
> 
> or Twitter  
> LadyKnight33. @Knight33Lady  
> https://twitter.com/Knight33Lady


End file.
